


To Denny Crane, Everything (Everyone?) Else Looks Tiny - Fic

by Anonymous



Category: Boston Legal, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Exhibitionism, Fighting Kink, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Tentacle Sex, hot make outs, my definitive work if I do say so myself, ruined clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those who travel the road from friends to lovers often face a perilous journey. This is the story of how Denny Crane and Alan Shore navigate that road and the pitfalls before them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Denny Crane, Everything (Everyone?) Else Looks Tiny - Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Denny Crane, Everything (Everyone?) Else Looks Tiny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314019) by Anonymous. 



> Written as a treat for Bad Bang II. Comments and kudos are appreciated, but not necessary, as I feel the work speaks for itself.

One day, Denny Crane walked in on his friend, Alan Shore, while Alan was sitting at his desk with his dick out.

"I'm bigger," Denny said with a smirk, and unzipped his pants just to prove it.

"Impressive," Alan agreed, then smirked his own smirk and stood, removing both pants and boxers to reveal a mass of writhing, sexy tentacles. "But that was just one of mine."

"Fuck you!" Denny shouted, ripping his shirt open and slamming his fist against the desk. "I'm Captain Kirk!"

And then Denny started battling with Alan's pants-tentacles until they were both sweaty in a not-sexy way. It was very long and arduous for everyone involved.

"So," Denny panted, leaning against Alan's desk and wiping a hand against his brow. "Do you want to make out?"

Alan thought about it for a long moment, and then shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

And so they did, and it was really hot. 

~The End~


End file.
